Finding her mate
by sandifurclayton
Summary: Toothless goes on a journey to find her mate, but she might run into another person from her past. Spinoff sequel to toothless what?(owned by lilpurplebird) Toothless x oc. Female toothless. Rated T for sex mentions, kisses, blood, curse words, jokes with curse words in them and cause I'm paranoid. I don't own HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1 the shearch begins

**Hello people of fanfiction. basically this a sequel to Toothless What? where Toothless tries find her mate and father of her babies. HERE WE GO! I only own Leonidas, Achilles Jr. , Persephone and Toothless's sisters, Toothless's brothers, Toothless's uncle, Toothless's grandfather, Toothless's Grandfather-in-law , Toothless grandmother, Toothless"s grandmother-in-law, Toothless's uncles-in-law, Toothless's aunts, Toothless's aunts-in-law, Toothless's cousins, Toothless's cousins-in-law, Toothless's nephews and nieces, Toothless's nephews and nieces-in-law, Toothless's brothers-in-law, Toothless's sisters-in-law , toothless's mother and father-in-law, Toothless's mother and father, Achilles (Toothless's mate), and finally Toothless's real name (Athena)the rest belongs to Cressida Codwell. **

_dragon's point of view_

_"Leonidas , Achilles Jr. , Persephone! lunch time!" Toothless said to her children for their lunch which is milk until a dragon becomes 3 years old._

_Toothless then went on to her side to nurse her children, two boys and one girl. _

_"ouch, ow. hey, Leonidas watch the teeth!" Toothless shouted at her 5 month old children as they nursed on her she felt pain._

_her children just love the taste of their mother's milk so they didn't really hear her._

_"hey Toothless." Hookfang , Stormfly , Meatlug , and Barf and Belch said greeting toothless._

_"hey guys, ouch, watch your teeth Achilles Jr." toothless said to Alaric Jr. who didn't really hear her._

_"I've been wondering, why is little Achilles, named Achilles Jr. ?" Hookfang asked. the gang agreed._

_"I named him after my mate ,Achilles,who loves me more than any thing. OUCH! how many times do I have to tell you kids?! I think you have had your fill." Toothless said. then her children went to play with the gang's children._

_"Go." Stormfly said._

_"what, what do you mean by Go?" Toothless asked?_

_"Go find your mate, we will make sure you're children will be okay here." Hookfang said. the others nodded in agreement._

_"Okay, they can be a handful. I will use that tail that hiccup made for me to go fly on my own. Here is my special milk recipe, get milk, put in a baby bottle then heat it to a fair degres of 267 Farenhiet , okay?" Toothless asked._

_"okay, go now please." Stormfly said._

* * *

human point of view

"just leave me alone, Snoutlout." Hiccup said

then toothless came into the forge.

"Hey girl what do you want?" hiccup asked toothless.

toothless then pointed at the automatic tail.

"Oh so you want to go flying by yourself?" Hiccup asked.

toothless nodded.

"Okay, just don't be gone for three days this time." Hiccup said

he then put on the automatic tail and toothless flew away.

* * *

**So chapter 1 is finished longest first chapter ever. don't worry I will make a rated m fanfic one-shot where toothless has sex with Achilles after this story is finished.**

**Bold=summary**

_Italics=dragons (this will be used for most of the story)_

underlined=humans

normal=thoughts.

**any way see you later and here comes the bro fist because I am Felix Kjellberg aka Pewdiepie. here comes the bro fist *Bro fist comes at you and a sign says join the bro army today***


	2. Chapter 2 being raped

_dragon point of view_

_Toothless point of view_

_As I landed on nightfuria (the island hiccup and astrid had a vacation on) I rembered what happened as soon as I left the campsite._

_Flashback_

_No one pov_

_Toothless was walking to find a mate then the ground started to shake and out came a whispering death._

_"Sawblade" toothless snarled._

_"Athena" sawblade purred_

_"Hold her down and spread her hind legs." Sawblade yelled._

_Then out of nowhere came 6 monstrous nightmares. 4 held her down while the other 2 spread her hind legs apart and sawblade close to toothless's vagina to close for toothless's comfort so she snarled._

_"I have you where I want you." Sawblade said while smirking._

Toothless_ knew what that smirk meant. 'he _is gonna rape me. He is gonna fucking rape me.' Toothless thought

Then sawblade put his tongue in toothless's vagina

"Come on cum you BITCH! SO I CAN GET MY REVENGE DONE AND OVER WITH." Sawblade said.

Then a night fury blast scattered him and the nightmares.

The leading night fury came foward

"You okay?" He asked toothless helping her up

"Mentally no, physically yes." Toothless answered.

Then they looked into each others eyes.(**listen to I want to know what love is and/or if you like pina coladas during this** **scene)**

_"what is your name, mine is Athena." Toothless asked the night fury telling her his name_**  
**

_"Achilles" the night fury said._

_Flashback end._

_Toothless point of view again_

_That was the day I was almost raped and also the day I met my mate._

_I still shiver remembering the nightmares holding me down while sawblade put his rough tongue in my vagina._

_**that was the second chapter of finding her mate and a flashback to the toothless mated and I always wondered what toothless was a girl and that whispering death almost raped her. But anyway stay tuned for chapter 3 of finding her mate.**_


	3. AN I am very sorry

**I am deeply sorry for leaving you my loyal fans I just didn't have the time to update stories. and school is about start. but I will try to update . but the week Tcaps come I will tell all of you that you have to wait. but I have just recently got obsessed with TFP and TFP shattred glass. the main focus ofvthis story will be on goldbug (the evil seeker commander) and his sparkmate (my oc) Hornet they will also be the main characters as goldbug and hornet try to become leader of the autobot imperium (goldbug mechs. hornet femmes) so give me ideas for my story. but as always I will see you later.**

**P.S do you guys want me to do a draw my life kind of thing.**


End file.
